


Sleet

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Elrond spots Lindir spotting weather.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Sleet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Elrond already knows it will be a good day. The morning light is bright through his windows, streaming in over the balcony—that’s what stirs him from his slumber. When he rolls onto his side, he can feel his lover’s warmth beside him, though when he reaches out his arm, he connects only with Lindir’s legs. He blinks his eyes open to see that Lindir is already sitting up, resting against the headboard, still dressed only in the thin slip that he wears to bed. His dark hair streams down his shoulders, a tad ruffled—it will need brushing, as it always does first thing in the morning. Clearly, Lindir hasn’t been out of bed yet, which is just as well, as Elrond enjoys sharing their morning routines. 

The only thing amiss is Lindir’s handsome face, which is affixed with a frown. His gaze strays out beyond the balcony, though he turns at Elrond’s touch. Elrond gently strokes his thigh and murmurs, “Good morning, my Lindir.”

“Good morning, my lord,” Lindir returns, a smile tugging at his lips, soft and small, though it doesn’t last long. One hand rises to brush through Elrond’s hair—he shuts his eyes again and savours that feeling. Lindir pets him lovingly, and Elrond sighs with contentment, settling back down into the pillow. 

He still asks, “What troubles you now?”

Lindir makes a short noise of distress. He half whines, half murmurs, “It has snowed.” Elrond waits for the rest of the explanation, but it doesn’t come.

He reopens his eyes. He finally focuses on the open doors that look out over his valley. Little wisps of snow drift slowly downwards, whisked back and forth in the breeze, pure white and fluffy. It’s a magical moment, as it always is for the first time in a season. Elrond notes, “It is beautiful.”

Lindir whimpers. “It will be all over everyone’s feet. They will be dragging it inside our halls left and right, and it will melt, leaving treacherous puddles in its wake. It is always so dreadfully difficult to keep up...”

A deep chuckle rumbles out of Elrond’s chest, but he fights to control it for Lindir’s sake. He finally forces himself to move, pushing up and shuffling to sit next to Lindir. He places one hand over Lindir’s delicate wrist, tracing up his arm—Lindir shivers at the warm touch. Elrond ducks in to kiss Lindir’s cheek, promising, “We have a good staff. It will be kept on top of. It will all be well, my Lindir.”

Lindir’s pout slowly melts into a smile. He can never seem to resist Elrond long, and Elrond takes full advantage of that. Elrond scoops him into a tight hug, soothing away all woes.


End file.
